The present invention is directed to a security shield for automobile ignition switches for the prevention of automobile theft. Security shields or locks for ignition switches are known but all prior art devices suffer from numerous drawbacks such as the costlines of manufacture, lack of fit to various-sized steering posts, and difficulty of handling.